Never Saw True Beauty Till This Night
by stmaryspeakstofaeries
Summary: a sweet version of James's first encounter with Lily.


A/N- I just sort of got an impossible urge to write a pointless little James/Lily blurb. It's a James POV, about love at first sight. Just the right thing to read if you're in a romantic mood and Moulin Rouge may fail, for once, to satiate your lust for cheese. Lol. (Clue for the future: I may add on to this later and turn it into a story. We'll see.). Anyway, Enjoy it kids. Cheers.

** NEVER SAW TRUE BEAUTY TILL THIS NIGHT...**

During this piece, please listen to: _Kissing You,_ by sung Desiree and preformed in Baz Lurhman's _Romeo and Juliet._

I toted my lonely self off of the jolly Hogwarts Express on a foggy, cold and uninviting night. A night more specifically described as my first night at Hogwarts, the most formidable wizarding school on the continent. I was eleven years old then; young, naive and not even fully aware of what motivated me to do anything. I was just there. I just lived. Unimportant, unimpressive me: messy, boring black hair and thick, repulsive glasses, brown eyes and an awkward, maladroit figure that, as of now, absolutely refused to buff up. My parents loved me, I lived a respectable life and I was hopelessly and irreplaceably normal. I had never felt very confident at that stage.

Regardless of my passive state, I knew that I should be happy. It was my first time at wizarding school, and someday, with luck, I would get more elated as the evening progressed.

A deep, heavy and gruff voice coming from somewhere on my left called out for every first year to gather around it.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, come gather 'round over here. Firs' years!"

Engulfing the area that surrounded the man calling them, I, along with all of the other yet-to-be-ordained first years, gasped at the sight before me. The man was a giant, and he towered ridiculously over each and every one of us. Contrary to his ferocious appearance, however, there was a smile on his young face, and he looked genuinely delighted to see us. When the last staring straggler approached the vicinity, the overly-large man introduced himself as Hagrid, and explained, to our sickly dismay, that in accordance with tradition, we would be arriving in the castle via fleet of suspiciously raged dinghies.

"This way," he chorused merrily, and the whole shivering bunch of us went reluctantly to the many small boats awaiting us at the shoreline of the signature Hogwarts lake.

When we had all gotten up to the shoreline, everyone seemed a bit immobile, each person feeling too timid to actually be the first to enter any of the boats. Undoubtedly the non-muggle students were thinking of the infamous giant squid.

"Come on, now, don't be frightened, you lot!" said Hagrid good-naturedly, but he didn't get much of a response.

Suddenly realizing that this whole thing was very silly, my naturally bold instinct took temporary hold of my shyness, and I climbed awkwardly into one of the creaky boats that would take me across an immense black lake and up to the castle. The monster Hagrid beamed.

"There you, go! See, nothin' to be afraid of!"

Immediately, as if inspired by my bravery, the whole throng of children began climbing haphazardly into their respective boats. I grinned in spite of myself. Soon enough, people were hopping into my own vessel.

The first to enter as a shy, pudgy-looking boy with watery eyes who seemed too tongue-tied to respond to my greeting.

The next after him was a frail and sickly boy. He was a small as I was, and his sandy blonde hair contrasted heavily with the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello," I made another stab at conversation. My goal was to have at least one friend by the evening's end. _I can't be a loser, I can't be a loser..._

"Hello," the boy responded quietly. He looked extremely nervous.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name?" He asked, pointing to his own weak chest.

"Yeah, you," I laughed.

"Er... it's Remus."

"Hi. I'm James."

"Hi."

Not log following that, two more people ascended the cramped craft: A sallow-skinned, pallid boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose, and another conflictingly handsome boy with thick dark hair and gray eyes. I smiled at them both, and got nasty look from one and a cheeky grin in return from the latter. The boats were almost full. There was room for one more person.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, the last person we had room for approached our bateau.

But it was not just a person.

It had to be an angel.

A small, earth-shatteringly beautiful girl, no, angel, had settled herself gracefully into the seat next to me, beaming and glowing at everyone already in the boat. I was hardly aware that two of the boys had taken up ores and began to row. I could barely tell we were moving at all. Because my world had stopped. Time had stopped. Who was this girl?

She just sat there, oblivious to my shameless staring, looking breathtaking. She had thick, dark red hair and ivory skin aglow with emerald green eyes that had shown out even in the dark. Forgetting all my past annoyances and qualms, I grinned stupidly. This was the girl I was going to marry. I had never been more sure of anything.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight! For I never saw true beauty 'til this night...._


End file.
